


A Quiet Christmas

by starrnobella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Facebook: Melting Pot Fanfics, Merry Little Exchange Gift Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The only thing that Emma wanted for Christmas was to enjoy a peaceful moment at home. Can Killian give her what she wants?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	A Quiet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/gifts).



> A/N: This story was written for the #MerryLittleExchange hosted by Melting Pot (18+) Fanfiction on Facebook. The prompt I was given was A quiet family Christmas morning that Character A never thought they would get, and character B assured them it's real. I was given a bit of free choice about the pairing and choose to go with one my of my OTPs, Captain Swan.
> 
> If you enjoyed my story and would like to check out some of my other works, feel free to search up starrnobella on most social media and you will be able to find a way to contact me outside of FFN/AO3.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this little tale and be sure to check out the rest of the collection!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma stared out the front window at Granny's, watching the snow coat Storybrooke. Around her, she could hear the voices of her family members making plans for the holiday season.

Everyone wanted something different. Mary Margaret and David wanted to have a big celebration with everyone together in their home. Regina to celebrate on a smaller, more subdued scale with Christmas caroling and an intimate dinner on Christmas Eve.

Emma listened to the plans and kept her opinions to herself. All she cared about was getting to spend time with everyone at Christmas. She had missed so many Christmases with her parents as she grew up, not to mention the Christmases she had missed with Henry because she had given him up. Although, there was another part of Emma that just wanted a peaceful Christmas morning in her own home, watching Christmas movies on the television and knowing that it was snowing outside.

No matter which plans her family decided to follow to celebrate Christmas, Emma knew that she wasn't going to get that quiet Christmas morning of her dreams. Picking up her hot cocoa, Emma lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. She sighed as the beverage warmed her throat.

"Everything okay, love?" Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. "You've been rather quiet today."

Emma turned, smiling at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just listening to the chaos that will be Christmas Eve and Christmas morning," she chuckled, closing her eyes for a few moments.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. _Chaos was one way to put it_ , Killian thought to himself. It seemed as though everyone in Storybrooke had an idea of how they wanted to spend Christmas, but no one cared about anyone else's ideas.

Killian looked down at the top of Emma's head. He'd do anything to see a real smile on her face this holiday. Sure, she would have a smile on her face no matter what they did to celebrate, but the only way it would be a genuine smile would be if he could make her Christmas morning dreams come true.

"Emma, do you have any ideas for Christmas?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at her daughter with a smile on her face, at least until she saw the forced smile that Emma was donning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Emma replied, shaking her head as she lifted her head from Killian's shoulder. "I'm just listening to everyone else's ideas. I'm sure whatever you all decide will be fun."

"But we want to know what you want to do," Mary Margaret insisted. "I just want this Christmas to be special for everyone. We'll finally be all together."

"No curses pulling us all apart," Charming chimed in, wrapping an arm around Mary Margaret and pulling her in close.

"Not yet, anyway," Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "We've still got a few days before the holiday. All hell might break loose."

"This is true," David said, nodding his head slowly. "But in all seriousness, Emma. How would you like to spend the holidays?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and sighed, leaning her head back against the booth. "I don't really know. This is the first Christmas I'm not alone in a tiny apartment that I never bothered to decorate because I usually ended up working."

"You collected bonds on Christmas?" Regina scoffed, shaking her head. "That's cold, Emma."

"That was my job," Emma replied, glancing at Killian out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "So, I don't really know how to celebrate holidays without working."

"That is something that is going to change," Mary Margret insisted, smiling from ear to ear. Turning her attention back to everyone else at the table, Mary Margaret and Regina began developing a plan that would allow everyone to celebrate exactly the way they wanted.

Emma shook her head and looked back out the window. The snow was peaceful, and if she was honest with herself, all she really wanted was a quiet Christmas morning in her own home with Killian.

Killian looked out the window and watched the snow falling. He was still finding himself getting used to the snow, but he found it very relaxing to watch. As the snow continued to fall, he thought about all of the mornings he woke up to find himself alone in bed. He would make his way downstairs to find Emma curled up in front of the window with a cup of coffee, enjoying the sunrise.

His eyes went wide, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Killian was struck with a brilliant idea that he now needed to figure out how exactly he would execute. He noticed David looking at him with a furrowed brow, and Killian just smiled at him and nodded his head. Until he worked out a few minor details of his genius plan, he didn't want to tell anyone.

. . . . . . . .

Killian found her curled up under a blanket as she sat on the window bench looking outside at the flurry of snowflakes coming down. The lights on their Christmas tree illuminated her. Killian sighed in content at her beauty, causing Emma to turn and look at him over her shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" Emma asked, furrowing her brow as she looked him up and down.

"Long enough," he teased, smirking at her as he leaned up against the door frame. "What are you watching so intently out there?"

"Nothing important," Emma replied, shaking her head as she stood up from the bench and pulled her blanket taut around her shoulders. "Especially if there is something more interesting for me in here."

Killian chuckled, pushing himself away from the doorframe, and walked into the living room, meeting her halfway between the window and the door. "And what might be more interesting in here than outside, love?"

"I'm not sure," Emma said, cocking her head to the side as she stepped closer to him and smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I was hoping you might have a few ideas."

"I might," Killian laughed, kissing the top of her head. "But first."

He took her hand, led her over to the couch, took a seat, and pulled her into his lap. She looked at him with a furrowed brow but took a seat on his lap anyway. Draping her arms over his shoulders, Emma glanced around their living room before bringing her attention back to him.

"Why am I sitting on your lap?" she said, shaking her head.

"Because I wanted to know how _you_ wanted to celebrate Christmas," he replied. "Everyone else was so focused on what they wanted to do. No one really asked what you wanted, love. So here I am asking."

"You really want to know?" Emma asked, raising a brow.

"Aye, love," Killian replied, batting his lashes at her.

Emma stared at him for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her fingers against the back of his neck as a smile grew on her face. She glanced back over her shoulder at the Christmas tree and window on the far side of the room, closing her eyes.

"I would love to wake up early and come downstairs. I'd get a cup of coffee from the kitchen plug in the Christmas and then take a seat on that bench," she said, pointing across the room. "It's still dark outside, so the only light illuminating the room would be the tree. I want to take in the moment of serenity before the excitement gets started."

"Am I allowed to join you, bright and early, on your special bench?" Killian asked, reaching up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

"Of course you are," Emma said, kissing Killian's palm. "It's just a shame I won't get to spend Christmas morning like that."

Killian leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. "Don't be so sure of that. I'm going to make sure you have the Christmas morning of your dreams."

"How can I have my peaceful morning here when Mary Margaret is expecting us to be sitting around the tree at the farmhouse by the crack of dawn?" Emma said, raising a brow as she shook her head.

"You just leave everything up to me," Killian said, kissing her once more. "I promise this Christmas will be everything you ever imagined."

. . . . . . . .

"But Killian," Mary Margaret huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's the first Christmas that we'll all be together, and you're telling me that my only daughter doesn't want to spend Christmas morning with her family."

Killian looked between Mary Margaret and David, both of whom were glaring back at him. He flashed a smile at them, which went ignored. "I'm not saying that she doesn't want to spend Christmas as a family. I'm saying that the one thing she wants to do Christmas Eve is sleep in our home so that she can wake up early tomorrow morning and have a peaceful morning with only the Christmas tree lights on and the aroma of coffee filling the house."

"She can do that at the farmhouse," David insisted, furrowing his brow.

"You really think she can have a quiet morning at the farmhouse, mate?" Killian asked, cocking his head to the side. "Especially if all of us spend the night."

"It's not an impossible feat," Mary Margaret replied, thinking about what Killian had just said. After a few moments of silence, she hung her head and chuckled softly.

"Mary Margaret?" David asked, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"I'm so selfish," she replied, lifting her head as she turned to look at David but kept an eye on Killian. "We asked Emma how she wanted to celebrate the holiday, but I didn't listen to what she was saying."

"Me neither," David said, shaking his head. He turned to Killian. "What do you need us to do?"

Killian smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. I'll take care of everything tomorrow morning. We will be there in time for breakfast and presents."

"Okay," Mary Margaret and David said in unison.

. . . . . . . .

The buzzing of Emma's alarm woke her up. Rolling over, she reached out for Killian. However, her hand landed on the empty mattress beside her, she pushed herself up and looked around their bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head before she crawled out of bed.

"Where is he?" she mumbled to herself as she made her way into the hallway. She walked downstairs and smiled as the delicious aroma of her favorite coffee filled her nose.

Emma rounded the corner into the kitchen. She frowned when she didn't find her pirate standing in the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest. "Killian!" she called out.

"In here, love," he replied.

Emma followed the sound of his voice into their living room. The only light in the room was radiating from the Christmas tree, and she could Killian's figure sitting on the window bench. She smiled and padded across the living room.

"This is for you," he said, offering her a mug.

Emma took the mug and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you," she said, pulling away. Lifting the cup to her nose, she inhaled deeply before taking her first sip.

Killian wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to sit down beside him on the bench. Once she was seated, he pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"How did you manage this?" she asked, smiling as she shook her head.

"I will move mountains to see you happy," Killian replied, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

"Merry Christmas, Killian," Emma whispered, leaning in to kiss him once more.


End file.
